Field of Innocence
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Bakura is having one strange dream. he wakes up, so does ryou, and weird things happen. oneshot: part songfic, part memory, part implied lemonyness, part authoress chasing. BakuraXryou implied. yaoi: no like no read.


Field of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Evanescence or the song "Field of Innocence"

NOTE: **_Song Lyrics_**

_Bakura's thoughts_

Ordinary actions (in 3rd person - none POV)

Memory

Chapter 1 – Implying

_**I still remember the world**_

_My past life, I felt so happy like that…then again I haven't felt happiness in a long time._

_**From the eyes of a child**_

_When I was little, I'd crawl around on my knees and pick up fruit that had fallen from the stalls…sometimes I'd even take them off the stalls them selves, or from people's pockets, when I was really hungry…or when people were distracted._

_It all seemed so simple, back then._

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_I'm going numb…I have been, ever since I was sealed in the Ring._

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_Nothing is perfect, not even back then._

_It all seems so far away from me…then again; I guess being a spirit for this long will do that to a guy._

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_I think somebody's taken it…or maybe I lost it when I became a "Thief King"._

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_I don't' want the real world, I want the Egyptian World I knew as a child, when all I had to do was steal and not get caught, and dream of never growing old._

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_Everything was so easy and peaceful then. The guards never caught me, and nobody missed the fruits I took._

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_Ignorance is a blessing, especially as a child._

_Well, I at least knew enough never to get caught then._

_**I still remember the sun**_

_I always swore in the name of Ra…funny, how I took its warmth for granted._

_**Always warm on my back**_

_I was never cold when the sun was with me…but then in Egypt even a fool like Joey can say that much._

_**Somehow it seems colder now**_

_I've been too evil, it seems…Ra has gone away from me._

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_Where has Ra gone?_

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_All those weird people to take the Ring before Ryou. Hmm, I think he was the best host I've ever had._

_He is now._

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_I want to go back. I wouldn't mind dying, even._

_Besides, it'd be fun to spite the Pharaoh and his dumb Priests the good-old-way!_

_**Believing in everything**_

_Believing in anything, everything and nothing._

_I didn't need the Pharaoh's laws to make me happy._

_**Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.**_

_Never will._

_Not ever._

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_I think somebody's taken it…or maybe I lost it when I became a "Thief King"._

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_The real world is fake…I want my childhood dream again._

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_I want to go back to stealing fruits and money for other things, making my life the thieving way, with hint of innocence only a child can pull off._

…_Sounds like something from Ryou's recipe book, really._

_**Believing in everything**_

_Everything Anything, Nothing and Something._

_**Away**_

_I want to get away from here._

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_I think somebody's taken it…or maybe I lost it when I became a "Thief King"._

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_Ryou has no idea how lucky he is to be a hikari, rather than a yami sealed in a Ring, moving from host to host, and time to time._

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_I want out, and I want to go back…I want the Pharaoh to shut up so I can relive my memory in peace._

_**Believing in everything**_

Bakura jerked awake, panting. Ryou stirred next to him.

'…Hmm, Bakura?' he mumbled, looking up at the yami.

**_I still remember._**

A smile grew on Bakura's lips. He kissed Ryou once, on the forehead, and got out of bed. Ryou watched him, terrified.

'…Bakura?'

'Calm down, Ryou…I'm looking for my Man Eater Bug, that's all…I want to remember when I first got it.' Bakura assured his hikari calmly, searching just as calmly for the card in question. Ryou blinked and sat up.

'…Bakura are you alright?' he asked cautiously. Bakura looked round, mildly amused. He nodded.

'Mmm-Hmm. Aha!' Bakura smiled, a proper smile, as he sat back on the bed next to Ryou, brandishing the card he had been looking for.

'Bakura were dreaming of setting it on Yami again?' Ryou asked sternly. Bakura laughed and shook his head.

'No, but that _was_ a good dream.' He said happily. 'Actually, I was close to thinking of a childhood memory of mine. Want to see?' he asked, smiling wryly at Ryou, who was still uneasy at his yami's calm and happy demeanour.

'…O-_kay._' Ryou said slowly. Bakura smiled wider, and muttered something to the card.

But instead of the Man Eater Bug coming out, a memory formed in Ryou's mind instead.

MEMORY

A young boy, only about ten years old, scrambled out from under a stall, clutching a bag full of fruit and other such things. He smiled to himself, and ran off before the guards had a chance to spot him and reprimand him for his stealing.

The ten-year-old Bakura walked for about fifteen minutes, wandering around, towards a valley of rock. He clambered over some boulders, lugging his sack after him, grinning nonetheless. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked; the bag slung over one shoulder.

Eventually, he reached a cave, which he entered, but not before spotting two people duelling some distance off.

He left the sack in the cave, and ran to hide behind a boulder, to watch the duel. The two kept fighting, not noticing the small boy narrowing his eyes on them.

'Nice Man Eater Bug!' Bakura called as one man won. The winner and looser both turned to the boy immediately, making him smirk at them. They scowled at him, the looser more than the winner.

'Can you duel, kid?' asked the winner, walking over. Bakura eyed him suspiciously, before shaking his head.

The man smiled. 'Then I'm meant to give you this. A woman gave me the Man Eater Bug some years ago, telling me I would pass it on to a young boy without a duel. I think that's you.' He said. Bakura blinked at him, and smirked.

'Believe that if you wish.' He said uncaringly, turning and walking away. The winner and looser both stared at the boy as he walked back towards his cave.

The looser narrowed his eyes on Bakura. 'What's your name, boy?' he asked coldly. Bakura turned back to study them both with a cold gaze that scared them.

'Bakura…Bakura the Thief King.' He told them coldly, shooting them the coldest, meanest glare they had ever seen from one so young.

'You're a thief? Don't make me laugh!' laughed the winner cruelly. The looser nodded and joined in laughing. Bakura's eyes narrowed on them both, and a Giant Man Eater Bug appeared in front of Bakura.

The boy smirked at the men, who were too busy laughing still to notice the bug awaiting orders from its new master.

'Go. Kill.' Bakura ordered calmly, pointing at the two. The Man Eater Bug seemed to smirk, before pouncing on its prey.

Bakura shuddered at the screams from them both but smirked at his new "pet".

'You'll make a good monster, you will.' He told the beast quietly. 'You and my Diabound will win me all the duels I can play!'

The Man Eater Bug smirked wider, and nodded its head towards Bakura. The boy patted its head, and the bug disappeared, leaving Bakura to calmly walk back into his cave.

He smirked and slotted the primitive duel-disk onto his arm, smirking at how good it felt.

'Now that I have some monsters to play with, I guess I can finally put this to good use.' He muttered, examining it carefully. 'Hmm…My _uncles_, I think.'

END MEMEORY

Ryou stared at Bakura, who was grinning.

'That's the memory that's been bugging me all day yesterday!' he exclaimed happily. 'I wondered what it was. I just got small feelings and flashes. Now I know what it was!' Ryou laughed at his yami, and Bakura smirked back.

'Don't make me set him on you too!' he threatened teasingly. Ryou shut up, and obediently got back under the covers. Bakura smirked triumphantly, and began to kiss Ryou's neck and shoulders.

'Bakura…?'

'Yes, hikari?'

'…What was the point of showing me that?' he asked, in between gasps for breath, as Bakura trailed delicate kisses along his shoulders and over his neck, pressing every pleasure point, as Ryou could feel.

Bakura smirked and shrugged, but continued to trail his kisses, enjoying the sound of Ryou's excited gasps for breath, as he hit pleasure point by pleasure point.

'…Umm, this?' he answered innocently. Ryou glared up at him, but Bakura smirked wider when he saw how weak it was. Ryou's eyes widened, as Bakura's eyes gleamed with…lust?

Ryou gasped as Bakura decided to screw sleep…and screw –

'OI! AUTHORESS! GIVE US SOME PEACE, WOULD YA!' Bakura yelled, glaring up at the ceiling, where the Authoress-in-question supposedly was.

'I SAID GET!'

The Authoress, seeing how angry Bakura was getting, decided to run for her life while she could! AIEEE!

Bakura smirked after her, while Ryou just stared at his yami, slightly afraid, now that there was no Authoress to stop him.

'Now, whatever could our _dear_ Authoress have been trying to say, before she _had to go feed her cat_ - ?'

'Bakura the Authoress doesn't have a cat! She does even have a dog!'

'Well, she had go _buy_ a cat then…and then feed it! Now, whatever could she have been implying? Hmm…what do you think, Ryou?'

-gukp- 'I…err…umm…I-I…BAKURA WHAT ARE DOING!'

'Implying.'

**Umm, please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
